


Pour some Sugar on Me

by Roachbugg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ethan, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short one shot popped up in my head while I was laying in bed listening to Pandora enjoy kids. Dont know why I chose the pairing I just like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour some Sugar on Me

Isaac had been having a lousy day. Between them dealing with the monster of the week classes being terrible and Jackson being a total dick all week because of his most recent break up with Lydia Isaac was so fucking done. As Isaac prepares to head home his phone chimes.

From Sugar wolf: My place tonight 7 o'clock

To Sugar Wolf: I will be there.

Isaac smiled and pocketed his phone he had been dating Ethan for several months now, and despite their rocky start, he had found that Ethan was a total sweetheart when he wanted to be. Always surprising Isaac with little gifts or cute but terrible love poems or with romantic dinners Ethan made Isaac happy. Isaac climbed in his car a cherry red 1968 Chevy Impala SS he had bought after selling his old house and fixed up with help from Derek. He drove home and took a quick shower and dressed in a Blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to show off his forearms, a pair of tight black jeans that hugged his ass fantastically and a pair of black combat boots Chris Argent had given him for his birthday. As he was pulling on his boots, Scott walked in a whistled.

"Wow, you look nice Isaac got a date with Ethan?" Scott asks leaning against the door frame.

"Yea," Isaac says with a blush and a lovey-dovey grin.

"You are so sweet on him that it's giving me diabetes." Scott snarks "Well have fun bro, me and Mom are gonna go grab dinner was going to invite you, but I see you are already preoccupied. " Scott walks over and gives Isaac a brotherly hug and walks out the door. On his way out Isaac stops and gives Melissa a kiss on the cheek before driving to Ethan's apartment

Isaac arrives at 6:45 being far too excited to wait longer as he is about to knock on the door it swings open, and Aiden steps out shooting Isaac a grin. "Have fun and remember if you ever hurt my brother I will kill you. " Aiden says cheerfully clapping Isaac on the shoulder before slinking down the hall way whistling a familiar tune. Ethan appears at the door and glares down the hall at his brother before turning to Isaac and letting out a low whistle.

"Wow, sweetheart you look fantastic." Ethan practically purrs pulling Isaac into a quick kiss.

Isacc steps back slightly to look, Ethan, over he has dressed in a tight black long sleeved shirt dark blue jeans and blue sneakers. "You look pretty hot yourself darling. So whats for dinner?" Isaac asks letting Ethan lead them inside.

"Steak, eggs and mashed potatoes with gravy. Breakfast for dinner tonight." Ethan says with a grin and leads Isaac into the kitchen the table is decorated with a soft white tablecloth and is set for two with candles in the center along with a vase filled with multi-colored roses. Ethan pulls Isaac's chair out for him and kisses him on the cheek. "Dinner is almost done babe I will be right back," Ethan says walking into the kitchen and returning with a bottle of red wine and two glasses a pours a glass for each of them. "I asked Peter for a bottle of wine, and he said this would go well with steak," Ethan says handing Isaac his glass he clinks their glasses together. "To us." He says smiling brightly at Isaac "To us Isaac echoes taking a sip of the wine. It really is fantastic wine Isaac takes another sip and sets his glass down a few moments later Ethan returns with their food, and they dig in making light conversation and just enjoying one another's company.

By the time they finish the bottle of wine is half gone and they are both very stuffed. "That was so good babe where did you learn to cook?" Isaac asks

"My mom taught." me Ethan says expression going slightly sad.

"Well, she must have been a fantastic chef," Isaac says with a smile reaching across the table and squeezing Ethan's hand. Ethan smiles fondly "Yea she was." Ethan walks around the table and stand behind Isaac and begins rubbing his shoulders Isaac hums in contentment.

 

"You are so tense sweetheart relax let me take care of you. " Ethan whispers in his ear.

"It's been a stressful week," Isaac mutters as Ethan's strong fingers work all of the tension out of his neck and shoulders. Isaac can feel his cock swell in his tight Jeans as Ethan kisses along his neck and jaw as he works his boyfriend's tense shoulders and neck.

Ethan breathes in the scent of Isaac's arousal and lets out a victorious rumble. Letting his hand run down Isaac's torso and down to his lap palming Isaac's erection causing the taller wolf to hiss in pleasure at the friction.

"Looks like your tense down here too." Ethan chuckles and pulls Isaac up to his feet claims his mouth in a hard kiss. Ethan and Isaac quickly remove thier shirts hands roaming over each other's lithe frames, and they walk still lip locked to Ethan's bed as soon as the backs of his legs hit the matress Isaac falls back on the bed dragging Ethan with him.

They break for air, and Ethan grinds his hips against Isaac's hard cocks pressing together and creating beautiful friction. "Take my pants off" Isaac orders between moans. Ethan leans down and kisses and nips his way down Isaac's torso skillful working his pants and boots off sending them flying across the room and leaving Isaac naked before him. "Going commando for me sweetheart that's hot," Ethan says as he wraps his hand around Isaac's long slender cock heavy and flushed with arousal and gives it a few gentle strokes causing Isaac to gasp. Ethan slides down and takes Isaac into his mouth. "Fuck!" Isaac breaths as he is enveloped in Ethan's hot mouth As Ethan bobs up and down his cock swirling his tongue around the head on the upstroke. Ethan pulls of Issac with a lewd pop and looks up into Isaac's beautiful blue eyes. "I want to ride you," Ethan says causing Isaac's cock to twitch and blurt out a drop of precome that Ethan laps up. "Do it." Isaac groans. Ethan stands and quickly removes his remaining clothes his thick uncut cock bouncing up and slapping against his abas as he removes his tight black boxers. Ethan lubes up two of his fingers and woks himself open resuming his task of kissing every inch of Isaac's torso he works in a third finger and feeling ready lubes up Isaac's throbbing cock and straddling him. He sinks down Isaac's length in one smooth motion punching a moan out of both of them.

"Fuck babe you feel so good." Isaac moans out wrapping his arms around Ethan and kissing him deeply "So tight for me darling so beautiful impaled on my big cock. You like me inside you baby?" Isaac growls nipping Ethan's ear causing him to shiver in pleasure.

"God yes Isaac I've wanted this all day thought about riding you, you filling me up with your cum." Ethan moans rolling his hips causing Issac to groan.

"Ride me baby fuck yourself with my dick," Isaac growls. And Ethan obliges setting a slow, languid pace bringing them both slowly to the edge with each rise and fall of his body his pace soon becomes erratic as he feels his orgasm build. "Fuck sweetheart you feel so good im about to cum." Ethan groans as he increases his pace Isaac meeting his every thrust. "Yea cum for me darling cum from just my cock." Issac's eyes shift golden, and he feels his canines elongate and with a strong thrust right against Ethan's prostate he sceams as he cums all ofer both of the whole body shaking from the force of it. Isaac's thrusts become more erratic as Ethan clamps down on him like a vice. With a howl he fills Ethan with his cum, then the Instinct to claim Ethan washes over him, and he bites into Ethan's shoulder hard with his fangs punching another orgasm out of Ethan as Isaac growls "mine" pulling back and licking the wound.

Isaac rolls them both onto the bed and pulls Ethan close kissing him gently "Sorry baby did I hurt you?" Isaac asks Ethan just smiles and kisses Issac "No sweetheart that was fine just your wolf claiming me as your mate looks like your stuck with me now." Ethan chuckles snuggling into Issac's chest.

"Mine" Isaac rumbles kissing Ethan on top of the head

"Your's sweetheart always yours," Ethan mutters as they both drift off to sleep tangled in each other's arms

**Author's Note:**

> So how was that comments and Kudos apprciated :)


End file.
